4 White stallions
by Adele777
Summary: Andy finally find the words to tell Miranda how she feels. This is my first fic and English is my second language. Please R and R. Enjoy...


"Hi Andy"

"Hey Kiddo, whats up?"

"We have this English assignment, and I need your help" Caroline practically begged.

"Sure, I'm a bit swamped now, but send me a mail"

"Cool, thanks Andy"

"I'm not doing your assignment, I'm just helping" Andy tried to sound serious.

"Yes, yes I know"

"Good, and you owe me"

"Chocolate?"

"You said it"

"Fine"

"Fine"

The line went dead and Andy couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed her relationship with the twins and Miranda didn't seem to mind. Well, Miranda didn't say anything, so it was probably fine.

To:six

From:crazycaro

Subject:assignment

Hi Andy,

We have to choose a person that we're close to and pick a song that describes that person. And then explain why we chose the song.

This sucks!

To:Crazycaro

From: six

Subject: Cheer up!

Hi Kiddo, Give me some time.

I"ll phone you tonight. Keep thinking!

Xxx

Andy had a few minutes of freedom since Miranda was in a meeting with Irv. She put in her earphones and let the music wash over her. Counting Crows's " 4 White Stallions" started playing. Andy couldn't believe her ears. This song described exactly the way she felt about Miranda.

"God, if I could say this to Miranda" she said out loud.

"What? That she's an utter cow that could freeze Africa with her charm" Emily snorted.

"What do you want to say to me, Andrea?" Miranda asked.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I, I didn't mean to..." Andy felt her face flush as she grabbed the Headphones from her ears.

"Your babbling bores me, Andrea. What do want to say to me?"

"It's nothing uhm...really, it's just...I didn't..."

"Spit it out, your wasting my time" Miranda was starting to get angry.

"I was just... listening...uhm... to a song...and...it, well...it kinda reminded me.. uhm.. of you." Andy was struggling to look Miranda in the eye.

"I don't even want to know" Miranda practically hissed.

Andy could see the hurt in Miranda's eyes.

" Miranda it's not-" Andy tried but Miranda just dismissed her.

"Get back to work, that's all"

An hour later Miranda demanded her coat and bag without so much as a glance in Andy's direction. It hurt Andy more than she cared to admit. The last couple of months Andy and Miranda had grown closer and Andy loved every second spent with the even started having real conversations, they spoke about art and politics ( argued was a bit more accurate) but Andy felt safe and happy with Miranda. And she could tell that Miranda felt that too.

"Shit Sachs, you really messed up" Andy scolded herself.

She decided to take action. She googled the song and printed the words.

"Breath, breath" Andy tried to calm herself after knocking on the Town house door. The door flew open to reveal a very angry Miranda.

"Andrea, did you smack your little-" Andy didn't give Miranda a chance to finish.

"This is the song I listened to" Andy started reading the words:

"She had four white stallions coming up around the bend  
Four strong angels at her command to send  
Four more seasons, for all thats broken to mend

I got four good reasons why I cant go back there again

She had skin like a statue, milky white and pure  
Carved by an artist who's hand is demure  
Got a mind like a sabre  
Razor sharp and sure

God how I hate myself for still wanting her

Tell me its nicer dreaming, visions soft and sure  
No way to find theres nothing left to me and her  
Nothing more but a heart still at war

She had four white stallions coming up around the bend  
Four strong angels already sent  
Four more seasons for all thats broken to mend..."

After reading all the words, Andy looked to the floor and waited for Miranda's wrath to rain down on her. Nothing happened and when Andy looked up, there were tears in Miranda's eyes and her hand was covering her mouth. She looked shocked.

"Miranda, I..." Andy tried to explain but Miranda stopped her.

"No one has ever-" Miranda was struggling with her emotions.

"No one has ever wanted me like... this" Miranda almost whispered.

The editor took the paper from Andy's hands and held it close.

"Please come in," Miranda asked almost shyly...


End file.
